


Moments in Time

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blue Haired Milf, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Lovers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: In a time of unrest, two unlikely individuals decide to cross the line from friends to lovers. Allowing themselves to find some peace in each others arms. And a passion they never knew existed. These are a glimpse at their secret moments.This story is inspired by a comic by @Gokutrash on twitter. It also goes out to all my Future Gohan and Bulma shippers. I think they're such an underrated couple and deserve way more love than they get. This will probably be 3 chapters. We'll see. Enjoy!
Relationships: Future Bulma/Future Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Moments in Time

_‘I'm going to hell.’_

That was the main thought going through Bulma’s mind as she trembled under her young companion. She tried to think of something to say. A way to reconcile all the sensations he brought forth. But the sweet nibbles of his soft lips kept her brain in a fog.

It had been so many years since she’d indulged in intimacy like this. Felt the hot naked skin of another man rubbing against hers, tasted the salt off his skin, smelled his raw masculine scent.

The last man she gave her body to was so different. He'd never known love, affection, or peace of mind. Therefore she took it upon herself to show him. Hoping that his war torn soul would find some solace in her arms.

Bulma thought she could offer something similar to this man. Maybe try and temporarily ease his burden by giving him something else to think about. Something other than a future he'd probably never see. Only, she wasn’t expecting him to do the same for her.

She wasn’t expecting his kisses to feel so good. So sure and sweet, as if he knew exactly where her pleasure points were. His large callused hands gently roaming her body and molding her flesh. Even though the suppleness of her skin was long gone. It didn't bother him. Nor did it slow his desire.

Arching her back, she moaned as his lips traveled down to a heavy breast. His supposedly inexperienced palms cupping the fleshy mound while his tongue lapped at one of her nipples.

“Stop thinking.” Gohan admonished before switching to the other breast.

“Maybe we shouldn't do this.”

“Why?”

“I...I...I'm too old for you!”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You don’t know what you’re...Shsss!” She hissed as he bit her nipple.

Kissing the valley of her full breast, he slowly slid his hard body up till he faced her. She bit her lip as his hardness rubbed against her core. So long and thick, it's heat searing through her wet panties. The hungry gleam in his dark eyes putting his need on full display.

“Do you want me to stop?” He teased with a roll of his hips. His lips just ghosting hers.

Involuntarily, Bulma’s thighs widened at the sensual attack on her clit. Her open mouthed moan allowing him to slip his tongue inside, moving slowly around hers while she clutched his shoulders. When he finally let her breath she turned her face away.

“Aren't you suppose to be innocent?”

Gohan raised an eyebrow at her question. “Aren't you the one that propositioned me a few days ago?”

“You said this wasn't something you could focus on right now.”

Huffing, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. Breathing in her sweet musk. Despite her protest, the potency of her arousal stayed thick in the air. Begging him to continue his exploration.

“And you still haven't told me to stop yet.” He whispered with another roll of his hips.

Taking her moan as an open invitation, he slid back down her body, kissing her milky skin along the way. Passing her breast, he pinched her nipples, tweaking the pebbled nubs as he dipped his tongue in her navel.

Writhing against him, Bulma raked her nails over his back, feeling his powerful muscles flex beneath her fingertips. Every lick sending a shock to her throbbing pussy. Her breathing deepened when he transferred his attention to her panties. Hooking his fingers in the sides, he slowly edged them down the further he went.

After discarding them, he settled between her thighs, letting them rest on his broad shoulders. Lowering his head, his eyes rolled close as he inhaled her addictive scent before dropping a kiss on her blue curls.

“Mmmm. You smell so good.” He mumbled, descending lower towards his prize.

Bulma moaned when he ran his tongue up her moist folds, parting them slightly with the tip. His deep groan of pure satisfaction vibrating through her core. Intoxicated by the heady flavor of her juices, Gohan spread her thighs wider and increased his assault on dripping pussy. Sucking and nibbling her puffy folds, lapping at her dark canal. The sticky honey glazing his face as he tunneled deeper.

 _‘Virgin my ass!’_ Bulma thought vehemently when he shoved his tongue inside and wiggled it around. Her loud moans bouncing off the walls. She thanked Kami that her room was still soundproof. Especially when he switched to sucking her clit.

“Oh...Oh shit...Oh fuck!” She shrieked, latching on to his short hair as she bucked wildly. Holding her hips, he held her still while he sucked and licked her little bud like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

Tilting her head up, she watched him feast with abandon. His amazing tongue bringing her closer to that cataclysmic release rapidly building inside her.

“Gohan!”

At the sound of his name he met her gaze, his mouth never stopping it's sweet torture. The look in his eyes promising more than simple carnal pleasure.

Distracted by his intensity, she didn’t realize he'd shifted until she felt a finger pushing through the swollen lips, testing her tightness. She threw her head back when he added another, twisting and working them against the resistance of her walls.

“Ahhh! Oh Kami! I'm gonna cum!” She wailed when he found her sweet spot.

Pressing hard against the soft indentation, he continued his attack on her clit. Within seconds her body began to violently shake. The sound of her broken moans signaling her powerful release.

Gohan groaned as a small stream of liquid burst from her convulsing pussy. Quickly removing his fingers, he held her thighs back and drank the remaining juices that spurted out.

When her shaking became light shivers, he slowly moved back up her body. Dropping little kisses here and there. Turning to his side, he pulled her with him and held her in his arms.

“You Ok?” He whispered, kissing under her chin and stroking her back while she caught her breath.

“I don't know.” She replied, hooking her leg over his. A slight sense of guilt seeping into her afterglow as she hugged him close.

Caressing her thigh, he nudged her nose with his. Forcing her blue eyes to meet his concerned gaze. The look of shame clear on her face. “What's wrong? Still having second thoughts?”

Lowering her eyes, she shrugged her shoulders, unsure of her own answer.

“You could say I'm a little speechless. This was a bit...different than I thought it would be.”

“That bad?”

Giggling, she wiped up a drop of her essence from his cheek. “Honey..I just came on your face. Did that sound bad to you?”

Bulma smiled when a red flush formed over his nose. _‘This damn kid. He gives me one of the best orgasms I've ever had then has the audacity to blush.’_

“Sorry if I got carried away. You smelled so good and your taste...” He paused as a shudder rolled over him. “I just couldn't get enough.” Suckling the side of her neck. She whimpered when his bare cock rubbed against her sensitive folds.

Bulma was pretty sure that attraction to her scent had something to do with those freaky Saiyan genes of his. Instinct played a huge part in almost everything they did. It’s probably why he just happened to be so proficient at making her cum even though he'd never been with a woman. He was literally sensing her pleasure.

 _‘Damn it! I forgot how hot alien sex was.’_ She squealed mentally. Remembering how the other stoic alien used to turn her vagina upside down.

Outside of his strength and eating habits, Gohan never exhibited the other oddities that Vegeta or Goku did. So, it was easy to forget his alien ancestry... and the sexual prowess that came along with it.

Stroking his scarred face, she popped a kiss on his forehead. “It's ok. I guess I feel a little guilty for enjoying this so much. In my head, this was suppose to be about me giving you something. Making you feel good. But....”

“But...?”

“It.... It feels nice to be held like this.” She admitted softly.

Leaning forward he captured her lips in sensual kiss. The lingering taste of her honey on his tongue turning her on even more. Bulma moaned as he plundered the depths of her mouth and squeezed her ass. Running her fingers through his short hair, she allowed herself to get lost in his touch.

“I'll hold you as many times as you want me to.” He whispered between kisses.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gasped when the tip of his cock slipped through her wet lips, massaging her entrance. His sneaky hands pulling her cheeks apart for better access.

“You never told me why you changed your mind. About you and me.” She asked hoarsely.

Noticing her attempted deflection, he pumped his hips slowly to tease her opening. The leaking juices telling him what she couldn't.

“Because, I'm tired.” He said softly. “Tired of the anger and hate that burns through my soul everyday.”

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip as he played with her body. Throwing her senses into overload. She could feel her nipples scraping against his hard chest, his scalding hot skin, the whispers in her ear tearing away her last shred of doubt.

“And after you came to me, I realized I wasn’t the only who needed a reprieve.”

“Gohan..I..”

“Bulma...do you know what I feel right now?”

“What?”

“You...” Anchoring her hips, he pushed forward, passing through her entrance.

“Oh Kami!” Bulma cried out, shocked by the sudden invasion.

Watching her gasp in pleasure, he groaned as the head of his cock popped inside her. The slick warmth of her pussy making him shiver with ecstasy. Using shallow thrust, he eased his way in, her cream coating his length the further he went. Her snug walls embracing him with each stroke.

“Ahhh!”

“So wet...” He whispered. Wanting to go deeper, to fill her completely.

He was about to roll her over when she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Taking the hint, he laid back and let her straddle him.

Gohan let out a low growl at the sight she made above him. The strands of her long blue hair spilling over her shoulders. Her creamy skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Plump breast jiggling as she readjusted herself. Their hard pink nipples begging to be squeezed.

Grabbing his thighs for stability, Bulma leaned back and rolled her hips. Each circle pulling deeper. His thickness testing her resolve

“Mmmm! You're way bigger than I thought you'd be!” She moaned as he bumped her cervix.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked with his eyes closed. Hoping she wouldn't remove the tight wet sheath that surrounded him.

“No...Ah! Just give me a second.”

Taking a moment to acclimate to his size, she began a slow and steady bounce. The caress against her walls sending a shock through her. His size allowing him to stimulate parts she hadn’t felt in years. It became immediately clear this position was trouble for her.

“Shit!” She moaned in ecstasy.

Holding her waist, Gohan’s toes curled as she rode him, rhythmically sliding up and down, her tightness gripping his cock with each stroke. Unable to take her slow pace, he grabbed her breast and thrust his hips forward, gradually increasing his speed every few seconds.

“Go...Wait..Oh Kami!” She screamed. The pleasure rushing up her spine like wildfire. Covering his hands with hers, she held on for dear life. His viscous thrust nearly unseating her.

Gohan grunted when she spasmed around him. Her cries setting off a savage need to hear more. To feel her come apart. To not stop until she was covered in his essence. Doubling his efforts, he pushed harder, his own release closing in on him.

Throwing her head back, Bulma opened her mouth in a silent moan. Her body pulsing with the electric currents of her orgasm. The tightening of her sweet cunt causing a chain reaction.

Snarling, Gohan gave one more thrust and shot his hot seed inside her. His hips pumping with every jet of cream he released. After a minute, Bulma slumped forward and slowly slid back down to his chest. Trembling as his warm cum seeped out of her. Their combined juices flowing over his balls, drenching the sheets below.

Wrapping his arms around her, Gohan stared at the ceiling in wonder. Enjoying the minor tremors they both experienced while their breathing returned to normal. A last remnant of their shared release.

Whispering softly, he tried to find the words to describe what just happened. “Whoa.. That was...”

“Amazing.” Bulma finished. Raising her head to look at him.

“Still having second thoughts?” He asked.

Shaking her head no, she inched her body up and planted kiss on his lips.

“We're definitely doing this again.” She whispered.

“Good. I say you teach me one more position before I make my walk of shame.” He teased.

Bulma giggled as he rolled her over. “Sure.”


End file.
